10 choses que Lucy savait
by Oximore
Summary: 10 drabbles sur Lucy, slash Peter/Edmund implicite inceste


**Auteur :** Oximore

**Nom de l'auteur **: Oximore

**Titre de la fic** : 10 choses que Lucy savait, et dont personne d'autre n'avait la moindre idée ( tout du moins pas à sa connaissance).

**Pairing :** pas vraiment un en particulier, mais il y a du Peter/Edmund (ma nouvelle obsession)

**Genre **: ??

**Fandom** : Narnia

**Spoilers : **L'oeuvre complète!

**Disclamer :** Je ne suis pas CS.Lewis s'il y en avait qui aurait des doutes...

**Rating** : PG-13?

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

1-Le premier amour de Lucy avait été Edmund. Contrairement à beaucoup de petites filles ce n'avait été ni son bel officier de père, ni son magnifique et parfait frère ainé Peter qu'elle avait porté dans son coeur. Ce n'avait pas non plus été Mr.Tumnus encore moins Caspian. Son premier amour, son amour de petite fille avait été Edmund. Les petites voisines et leur mère se pâmaient constamment d'admiration pour Peter, ses cheveux blond éclatant, ses yeux bleus limpides, sa parfaite éducation, il n'y en avait jamais eu que pour lui. Mais pas pour elle.

Pour Lucy, Edmund était son prince sombre, et la petite fille qu'elle était était irrésistiblement attiré par le tempérament plus solitaire, plus mystérieux de son deuxième frère à l'esprit si brillant et à la langue acérée, dont les sourires étaient d'autant plus précieux qu'ils étaient si rares.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

2-Le deuxième grand amour de la vie de Lucy était d'un tout autre ordre : c'était Narnia. Narnia et Mr.Tumnus. Narnia et Aslan. Narnia et sa magie. Quoi de plus merveilleux pour une enfant que de découvrir un monde entièrement nouveau où elle n'est pas simplement une petite fille anglaise en pleine guerre mais une reine, respectée, prise au sérieux, suivie par des peuples entiers, et où son nom est synonyme de vaillance. Son cœur débordait de tant d'amour, pour ses frères et sa sœur, pour Aslan, pour Mr.Tumnus, pour Narnia et tous ses habitants, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour que qui que ce soit ne s'approprie son cœur de façon exclusive.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

3-Les gens sous-estimaient toujours le lien qui existait entre elle et Edmund. La plupart du temps, ils avaient tôt fait d'imaginait que Peter et Edmund formaient une paire, Susan et elle en formant une autre. Les garçons avec les garçons, les filles avec les filles, et chacun chez soit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Mais la réalité était autre, bien que cette idée contienne une part de vérité. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, Suzanne et elle n'étaient pas si proche. Elles avaient beaux être toutes deux des filles, l'écart d'âge était grand, et leurs caractères différaient souvent.

Le reste du temps, ils contemplaient d'un œil bienveillant le comportement protecteur de Peter avec elle. Elle était proche de ses ainés, bien sûr, mais il y avait toujours eu une intimité entre Edmund et elle qui tenait autant à la différence d'âge moindre qu'aux nombreuses affinités qui existaient entre leurs caractères.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

4-Lucy savait bien que tout le monde voyait Suzanne comme la plus perspicace des Pevensie et, si c'était souvent le cas, elle savait également être parfaitement aveugle dans certaines circonstances, à tel point que Lucy se demandait souvent si elle ne se mettait pas volontairement des œillères. Sans cela, elle n'aurait certainement passé son temps à interroger Peter sur sa vie sentimentale, lui demandant s'il allait s'engager sérieusement avec telle ou telle jeune fille, lui présentant chacune de ses amies, cherchant à savoir s'il envisageait de se marier, n'obtenant jamais que des réponses floues et des regards fuyant teintés de culpabilité.

Lucy se demandait sincèrement pourquoi sa sœur n'avait pas encore remarqué que depuis bien longtemps les regards de Peter ne s'étaient jamais posés que sur une seule et unique personne.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

5-Edmund avait une image nettement moins positive que celle de Peter, que Suzanne ou même que Lucy. On le trouvait renfermé, peu engageant, parfois arrogant, parfois blessant, et certains pensaient même qu'il le faisait exprès. Lucy savait que c'était faux. En fait, Edmund était surtout quelqu'un n'attachant pas la moindre importance à ce que les gens pensaient de lui, doublé d'un parfait incapable en matière de relation humaine.

Elle en avait plusieurs fois eu la démonstration devant ses yeux, l'une des plus remarquables étant sans doute la fois où elle avait aperçut Edmund violement reproché à Peter de constamment le surveiller, fermement convaincu que son frère se méfiait encore de lui, qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il commette une faute. S'il avait su ! Dans les secondes qui avait suivi, Edmund s'était retrouvé plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, la bouche de Peter écrasée sur la sienne.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

6-Lorsque Lucy redevint une fillette, après leur premier voyage à Narnia, elle pensait être la plus à plaindre des quatre Pevensie : un instant elle était une belle jeune femme, une reine aguerrie, une adulte responsable, et l'instant suivant, elle se retrouvait dans le corps d'une enfant de même pas dix ans ! Le sentiment de perte était atroce, si oppressant que la douleur était presque physique. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aslan, son précieux Aslan, lui faisait vivre une chose pareille. Cependant, plus tard, elle avait croisé le regard dévasté de ¨Peter et celui résigné d'Edmund, brutalement condamné à ne plus être que de simples frères, Peter devant retourner à son rôle de parfait ané, Edmund comprenant qu'il était de nouveau un simple petit frère d'une dizaine d'années, et elle se dit que peut-être, peut-être que n'était- ce pas elle, celle qui payait le plus cher ce retour à leur monde d'origine.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

7-Après leur deuxième voyage à Narnia, les choses avaient encore changé. Pour Peter, comme pour Suzanne, cela devait être leur dernier voyage dans ce monde qui avait un jour été le leur, et Lucy ne savait pas comment ses ainés avaient fait pour prendre la nouvelle avec un tel calme. De retour en Angleterre, c'était presque comme si rien n'était arrivé. Suzanne vaquait à ses occupations, Peter s'éloignait de plus en plus, la laissant seule avec Edmund. Ni Suzanne ni Peter ne parlèrent vraiment de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsqu'ils surent qu'ils ne reviendraient pas à Narnia ou, s'ils le firent, ce ne fut pas avec Lucy (et elle doutait sincèrement que Peter en ait parlé avec Edmund alors qu'il arrivait à peine à le regarder dans les yeux). Edmund et elle se retrouvèrent donc seule, passant des heures entière à parler de Narnia, de tout ce qui c'était passé, se demandant quand ils y retourneraient, et combien de temps se serait écoulé à Narnia à l'heure de leur retour. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'ils avaient ressentit avant qu'Aslan ne lui dise, à elle et à Edmund après leur long voyage en compagnie de Caspian et Eustache, qu'ils ne reviendraient plus en Narnia, et qu'elle ne sente son cœur se briser.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

8-Pendant les années qui s'écoulèrent pour eux après leur dernier voyage à Narnia, Lucy n'arriva jamais réellement à se _« rapprocher de son monde »_ comme l'avait souhaité Aslan. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il en était pour Edmund, mais pour ce qu'il lui en avait dit, (car ils étaient restés très proche) il s'y faisait mieux qu'elle. Malgré tout, ni elle ni son frère n'arrivaient à se fondre dans leur monde comme l'avait fait Peter et Suzanne.

Peter restait la parfaite incarnation du jeune britannique, un futur prometteur devant lui et des femmes se pâmant à ses pieds par dizaine (même si elle avait souvent l'impression que tout cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un acte vu l'empressement qu'il avait eu à accepter d'aller récupérer les fameuse bagues avec Edmund lorsque le moment était venu); Suzanne quand à elle semblait avoir totalement rayé Narnia de sa mémoire, profitant follement de sa jeunesse, et du pouvoir que son incroyable beauté lui donnait sur la gente masculine.

Lucy avait l'impression de ne pas être adaptée à l'époque dans laquelle elle vivait. Edmund lui même n'était pas exactement à sa place, le fait qu'il aime les garçons tout autant que les filles n'étant pas exactement bien vu dans leur société, sa liberté d'esprit dérangeant. De son côté, Lucy ne savait ni cuisiner (et n'avait pas l'intention d'apprendre), ni coudre, répugnait à faire le ménage, elle aimait l'action, se sentir utile, faire quelque chose de sa vie, elle n'avait rien d'une femme d'intérieur, n'éprouvait pas la moindre attirance pour le mariage et les garçons en général. Et elle savait intimement que cela suffisait à la placer de façon irrévocable à l'écart.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

9-Bien qu'elle eut aimé pouvoir le nier de tout son cœur, Lucy devait reconnaître qu'elle comprenait parfaitement la jalousie qu'avait ressenti Edmund vis-à-vis de Peter pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose envers Suzanne.

Tout comme Edmund avait eu du mal à s'affirmer en tant qu'individu à cause de cette comparaison que les gens ne cessaient jamais de faire entre lui et son parfait, magnifique frère ainé, remarquant combien ils étaient différent, Lucy avait trouvé particulièrement difficile d'être une fille à côté de quelqu'un comme sa sœur. Suzanne était belle. Plus encore, Suzanne était une véritable, une rare beauté. Le genre de personne qui laisse sans voix, le genre de personne qui, en un autre temps, aurait pu être vénérée pour sa beauté telle une déesse. Elle était également calme, raisonnable, et Lucy avait souvent l'impression d'être une espèce de lutin sans grâce et trop agité à côté de son ainée, une sorte de grosse chenille empâtée à côté d'un magnifique papillon.

Et puis Suzanne avait grandit, s'était éloigné d'eux, et elle avait progressivement oublié Narnia, et tout ce qu'ils y avaient vécu jusqu'à s'en voir fermer les portes. La jalousie de Lucy était morte et enterrée bien avant qu'ils n'en arrivent à cette ultime séparation, remplacée par une profonde tristesse, mêlée d'un peu de pitié.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

10-Bien qu'elle soit « morte » jeune, Lucy avait déjà eu plusieurs vies lorsqu'elle revint en Narnia après _La dernière bataille_. Elle avait vu, connu, senti et réalisé des choses que certaines personnes n'étaient même pas capable d'imaginer et dont d'autres se contenteraient de rêver toute leur vie.

Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être à proprement parler « morte » d'ailleurs (elle et Edmund avaient eu de longues, longues conversations abordant l'aspect scientifique et métaphysique de la chose sans parvenir à une réponse certaine, Peter balayant l'interrogation d'un geste de la main, trouvant bien plus intéressant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de son cadet sous le regard franchement envieux de Caspian) mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait encore un grand nombre de vies devant elle à explorer, et que ceux qui voyaient en sa disparition de la Terre une fin ne pouvait pas plus se tromper...

Lucy avait toujours su reconnaître un début lorsqu'elle en croisait un ! Et lorsque Mr.Tumnus vint lui annoncer qu'Edmund avait vraisemblablement disparut de Narnia, elle sut que l'aventure était loin, très loin d'être terminée.

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

**XWXWXWXWXWXWX**

**Hum... première fic sur Narnia! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser personnellement (disons surtout que j'en avais besoin : le pairing Peter/Edmund m'a tellement sauté au visage en allant voir le film « Prince Caspian » que je me suis refait le premier film une dizaine de fois, ai lu le bouquin, et suis à présent une officielle obsédée par ce nouveau pairing/fandom :D).**

**Edmund et Lucy sont sans aucun doute mes personnages favoris (même si j'affectionne également d'autre personnages, comme Polly, Eustache et Jill!) et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose avec Lucy comme point de départ. Voilà ce que ça à donner (pour le Peter/Edmund qu'on y trouve, on ne peut pas franchement m'en vouloir : le pairing s'écrit tout seul!).**

**Bref, voilà ce qui arrive quand on me laisse seule avec mon pc (et que le temps n'est visiblement pas au courant qu'on est sensé être en aout, et que par conséquent, il serait bienvenue d'atteindre les 30°C de temps en temps parce que mon maillot de bain s'ennui ferme dernièrement!).**

**Je vais surement récidiver de toute façon, il n'y a pas assez de Caspian/Edmund dans cette fic, et c'est un autre pairing que j'affectionne, même si le « vrai » reste Peter/Edmund et que la fin du livre est suffisamment ouverte pour que chacun en face ce qu'il veut! **

**;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
